puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmaster Borboleta
Name: Borboleta Gender: Female Species: Human Type: Terran Augment Cyborg Family: Prince Ciar (Husband) Princess Butterfly (Daughter) Rank/Title/Position: Warmaster Notes: A loyal follower of Prince Ciar, Borboleta first met the Prince when they were both Ensigns on their first ship assignment in the old Holy Terran Empire. The daughter of well-known Terran entomologists working to weaponize various insects, she grew up surrounded by various varieties. In fact, as a child, her mother engineered a custom strain of butterflies to help entertain Borboleta. As she grew older, she dabbled alongside her parents in their laboratory. It was several accomplishments she made on her own in the field that brought her to the attention of and saw her scouted by the military's sciences division. Though scoring high on her tests, she was still deemed in need of field experience. As such, upon graduation and reaching the rank of Ensign, she was assigned as one of the junior science officers aboard a Terran ship tasked with operations on the other side of their territory opposite known Fenghuang operations. It was on her second day aboard that she first met Prince Ciar, also aboard as an Ensign serving as a junior officer in the ship's tactical department. Drawn to Ciar, she entered into a physical relationship with the Prince. While, at first, she only saw this as a fling to be discarded whenever something else came along, the two found themselves mutually drawn to each other and made things official. When not on duty, Ciar was a common sight down in the ship's science department, bringing Borboleta meals when she got absorbed in her work and got holed up in her workspace. Over the years since, though their work took them apart, Ciar and Borboleta maintained their mutual relationship. Considering Ciar's status as a prince of the imperial family, this posed no problems for the two as he was able to arrange things as he desired. In the end, and he made no secret of the matter, it was Ciar who submitted Borboleta's name for consideration to being raised to join the Warmasters. Still, it was her own work in her projects that sealed her acceptance and promotion. Shortly after becoming a Warmaster, Borboleta and Ciar took their relationship to the next level and were officially married. Though she genuinely cared for the Prince, she was grateful for the access to resources her relationship with him allowed her to utilize for her projects. Remembering what her mother had made for her when she was young, Borboleta engineered her own strain of butterflies. She made these her signature, even integrating the image of one into her standard. Though a Warmaster, Borboleta never cared about the distinctions between humans and other species. She was happiest when she was in the lab working on her experiments. Still, when Aku engineered his attempt at a coup, she was visiting Ciar aboard the ship he was serving as the Chief Tactical Officer of and, using her scientific know-how to manipulate the ship's systems to aide the ship's efforts in recovering allies and getting the ship to safety. In the following era known as the Exile and the Terran Imperial Loyalist's eventual settling on their new homeworld, Warmaster Borboleta worked to engineer new strains of insects to help improve their crop yields as well as dealing with pest species, known and previously unknown ones. Though Borboleta doesn't agree with Nagendra's humaniocentric stance, the Warmaster is....displeased with some of Lianna's government's restriction on some of her more out their experiments. Used to more freedom in her work, she joined Ciar as part of Nagendra's faction and, under the 'illusion' of heading out to find and study previously unknown strains of insects in the space outside Lianna's territory, moved to a world under Nagendra's control where she returned to engineering insects for war instead of peace. It was on this world where Butterfly, her and Ciar's daughter, born two years after Lianna, was moved to from her previous home aboard one of Nagendra's privately held mobile colonies that had been kept secret during the Exile years and remained unknown to Lianna's government. It was the world, though often distracted by her work, where Borbleta raised her daughter, with support from Ciar, Nagendra, and others. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun